Lamentos de un maestro
by Beryl96
Summary: En toda mi vida como maestro han pasado por mi tutela miles de estudiantes. Pero nunca olvidaré a aquel alumno al que le di la espalda y que ahora mismo posee mi cabeza entre sus dedos. Por mi culpa, todo cuanto conocemos desaparecerá y todo porque una mañana de primavera no supe ser un buen maestro…(Fic para el reto "Sentimientos" del foro "El vació")


**Lamentos de un maestro**

En toda mi vida como maestro han pasado por mi tutela miles de estudiantes. Algunos con gran potencial. Otros, no tanto. Pero nunca olvidaré a aquel alumno al que le di la espalda y que ahora mismo posee mi cabeza entre sus dedos.

Por si alguno de vosotros no se ha percatado aun…sí, estoy muerto. Decapitado para ser exactos.

[…]

¿Qué cómo puedo contaros esto? Je, ni yo mismo lo sé. Aunque eso no importa realmente.

[…]

¿Qué os cuente como he terminado así? Es una historia algo larga. ¿Seguro que no os importa escuchar a este viejo?

[…]

Si insistís…como ya he dicho antes, yo era un maestro ninja. De los mejores que había en Runaterra, o al menos eso decían. Aunque jamás me lo tomé enserio. Después de todo, la vanidad es algo que no debería existir en un ninja. Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas…

Todo empezó como un día cualquiera de invierno. Los arboles estaban cubiertos de nieve por la tormenta de la noche anterior y aquello dificultaría camuflarse entre estos. Ese día había salido a entrenar con algunos de mis alumnos. Entre ellos mi único hijo, Shen. Toda la práctica fue tal y como planee hasta que escuche el grito de uno de mis alumnos pidiendo ayuda. Rápidamente me dirigí al lugar de donde provenía el grito, seguido de cerca por mis alumnos.

[…]

No, no le había pasado nada. Al menos no a él.

Al llegar al lugar, vi a mi alumno cargando a un niño con algo de dificultad. Debía de tener la misma edad de Shen. Corrí hacia ellos y me arrodille antes de que mi alumno perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran al suelo. El pequeño estaba inconsciente y completamente helado, pero vivo por suerte. Le tome en brazos y lo cargué en mí espalda mientras observaba de reojo los rostros de mis alumnos. Todos tenían un semblante preocupado. Todos, excepto Shen. No por nada sería el próximo Ojo del Crepúsculo.

" _Hay que volver al templo_." Les ordene, sacándoles de su trance. Todos asintieron mientras gritaban en unísono, poniéndonos en marcha.

Recuerdo que al llegar al templo salieron algunos de mis compañeros y algunos alumnos curiosos a ver qué había pasado. Todos se sorprendieron de ver como cargaba a un niño en mi espalda y, mientras me dirigía hacia el interior del templo para tratar al pequeño, escuchaba los murmullos sorprendidos de todos.

" _Ese pequeño tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad."_

" _Un niño normal jamás habría sobrevivido a la tormenta de anoche."_

Esos eran algunos de los comentarios que escuché, y la verdad es que tenían razón. Un crio como él no habría podido sobrevivir a una tormenta de nieve tan agresiva como la que había azotado el templo la noche anterior. Sin duda alguna ese pequeño tenía muchas ganas de seguir viviendo.

Cuando llegamos al gran salón donde había una gran hoguera para resguardarnos del frio le pedí a mi hijo de que preparara un futón para el chico. Shen salió despedido en busca de las sabanas para este y en menos de un minuto estaba todo listo, cerca del fuego. Deje al pequeño encima de las sabanas y luego le tape mientras les decía a todos que salieran de la sala.

Me senté en el suelo, observando al niño dormido mientras el fuego chisporroteaba. Toda la sala estaba en completo silencio hasta que escuche un pequeño chirrido proveniente de la gran puerta que había a mis espaldas. No me hizo falta girarme para saber quién era.

" _Creía haber dicho que salierais de la sala."_ No obtuve respuesta alguna, así que me giré para ver a Shen. Llevaba un tazón de sopa en las manos y un poco de pan. Aun con ese semblante serio que poseía estaba preocupado por dentro. Suspire y con pequeño gesto le indique que se acercara mientras me daba la vuelta otra vez. Escuche sus pasos acercándose hacia ambos, deteniéndose un poco por detrás de mí. _"¿Estas preocupado por él?"_ Le pregunte sin mirarle.

Tardó unos segundos antes de responderme. _"Un ninja debe ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite."_

" _Cierto. Pero el Ojo del Crepúsculo no debe dejar que los sentimientos se apoderen de él. ¿No?"_ Pude ver con el rabillo del ojo que bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzado. Sonreí interiormente y me levante del suelo. Puse una de mis manos en su cabeza y le revolví el pelo. _"Tranquilo Shen. Aun estas aprendiendo. Pero esta vez me encargare yo de esto."_ Le dije mientras apartaba la mano de su cabeza. _"Tu concéntrate en tu entrenamiento y-"_

" _Padre"_ Habló de repente en tono serio, levantando la vista del suelo. Escuche un pequeño quejido y me giré inmediatamente. El chico se había despertado. Me arrodille a su lado y puse mi mano en su frente.

" _Shen, ve a por agua y unas toallas. Tiene fiebre."_ Este dejo la sopa y el pan en una pequeña mesa cercana y se fue corriendo sin decir palabra. El pequeño se revolvía entre las sabanas mientras observaba el lugar confundido.

" _¿Dónde…estoy…?"_ Preguntó entre jadeos.

" _Estas en la Orden de Kinkou. Uno de mis alumnos te encontró tirado en la nieve esta mañana."_ Escuche la puerta tras de mí abrirse de golpe. Shen entró corriendo con lo que le había pedido, dejándolo justo a mi lado. Tomé una de las toallas y la mojé en el agua. La escurrí un poco y se la puse en la frente al niño para bajarle la fiebre. " _¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?"_

"… _Zed…"_ Volvió a hablar con algo de dificultad.

" _Muy bien, Zed. Ahora estas a salvo."_ Le dije para calmarle. _"Puedes estar tranquilo."_ El pequeño cerró los ojos para descansar mientras mi hijo y yo nos quedamos a su lado durante día y noche hasta que se recuperó.

Luego de que se recuperara averigüe que Zed era huérfano y que había estado vagando de pueblo en pueblo hasta que la tormenta de nieve le pilló desprevenido en pleno bosque. En ese momento recordé todos aquellos comentarios que escuche de él el día que le encontramos.

Decidí hacerle una oferta. Que se convirtiera en uno de mis alumnos y fuera un ninja en un futuro. Aún recuerdo como se le iluminaron los ojos cuando se lo propuse. Aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces y se puso a entrenar con los demás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al principio le costaba seguir el ritmo en los entrenamientos. Yo no me andaba con niñeces en aquel entonces y les hacía entrenar a todos muy duro para que fuesen unos grandes ninjas en el futuro. Luego de unos meses ese niño estaba al mismo nivel que Shen. Aun me sorprendo cuando recuerdo la gran evolución que tuvieron sus habilidades en tan poco tiempo.

Entonces empezaron los pequeños piques.

[…]

Así es, Zed retaba a Shen siempre que podía y este aceptaba como buen ninja que era. Todos esos duelos terminaban siempre en empate. Daba igual que técnicas usaran ambos. Jamás se decidió un vencedor entre ambos. No me percaté de que aquellos duelos alimentaban la frustración de Zed. Estaba celoso de mi hijo, pero yo solo pensé que eran cosas de niños y que con el tiempo llegarían a ser grandes amigos. Que necio fui…

Pasaron los años, y ambos fueron creciendo bajo mi tutela. Shen se convirtió en el perfecto Ojo del Crepúsculo. Mantenía la calma en cualquier situación. Incluso cuando tuvo que asistir al Takanu, la prueba definitiva para ser el Ojo del Crepúsculo. Estuvieron torturándome durante horas delante de sus ojos y él ni siquiera apartó la mirada. Ni pestañeó ante mis gritos de dolor. Solo se quedó quieto en su lugar, observando como torturaban a su padre. Ese día me sentí orgulloso de él, aunque jamás se lo dije…

Por el contrario, Zed era un adolescente muy impulsivo. Varios de mis otros alumnos que se enfrentaban a él terminaban con uno o varios huesos rotos por su agresividad y fuerza de combate. Se pasaba horas y horas entrenando solo con el único objetivo de derrotar a Shen. Ese era el único objetivo que existía en su mente. Tal vez si le hubiera reconocido su fuerza nada de esto habría pasado. Yo solo tenía ojos para mi hijo, aquel que se convertiría en parte del triunvirato de guerreros de las sombras y que se encargaría del equilibrio del mundo. Y él solo buscaba una pequeña aprobación de mi parte…

[...]

Oh, perdona. Me desviado un poco de la historia.

Fue una mañana a principios de primavera cuando Zed volvió a retar a Shen, como de costumbre. Sus duelos se habían convertido en algo rutinario y que a los demás les gustaba contemplar. Pero esta vez había algo diferente en Zed. Para los ojos de los demás era casi imperceptible, pero para los míos no…al principio no entendí que era. Un pequeño brillo oscuro en los ojos de Zed mezclado con un tremendo sentimiento de seguridad me preocupo, pero no me pareció bien detenerles.

Ambos estuvieron luchando con todas sus fuerzas en el combate. Shen estaba demostrando todas sus habilidades adquiridas al igual que Zed. Sin embargo, este tenía un as bajo la manga. Intenté reprimir en vano mi sorpresa al ver el final del duelo, al igual que todos los demás espectadores. Zed había derrotado a Shen usando unas técnicas que nadie había visto jamás. Entonces caí en la cuenta… había usado artes prohibidas para ganar. Por primera vez en años la ira se apoderó de mí, así que me acerque hacia Zed con paso firme. Este se giró a verme, esperando recibir alabanzas y el reconocimiento tan esperado por mi parte. No se esperó las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

" _Zed, no solo te has adentrado en la zona sellada del templo, sino que has abierto una caja ornamentada que esta terminalmente prohibido abrir."_ Sus ojos estaban abiertos al ver que le había pillado sin ni siquiera haberle visto entrar allí. _"Así que como castigo por haber quebrantado una de las reglas del templo, te destierro de la Orden y del templo para siempre."_

" _¿¡Que?! ¡Pero si no he hecho nada malo!"_ Me grito intentando excusarse mientras me dirigía a ver como estaba Shen. Sus palabras me hicieron hervir la sangre. ¿Encima tenía la cara de mentirle a su maestro? Me di la vuelta para verle a los ojos y le grité con todas mis fuerzas.

" _¡Has usado las artes prohibidas y las sombras para ganar el combate! ¡No has ganado por tus propios méritos y esfuerzos! ¡Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas jamás al templo! ¿¡Me oyes!?_

Todos se quedaron de piedra al escucharme dar esos gritos. Después de eso, Zed se fue corriendo hacia fuera del templo mientras yo intentaba recuperar mi respiración. Decidí olvidarme de todo y me fui a meditar en soledad, no sin antes gritarle por última vez a uno de mis discípulos cuando intento preguntarme si estaba bien.

Día tras día, la culpa fue haciendo mella en mí. Abandoné a uno de mis alumnos de la peor forma posible y le condene a la eterna oscuridad, sin posibilidad de retorno. Tras aquel accidente, los años fueron pasando poco a poco. Shen se convirtió en todo un adulto. Un modelo de ninja a seguir. No podía estar más orgulloso de él, pero en mi vieja mente aún perduraba el recuerdo del joven al que repudié.

Entonces, hoy mismo, mientras meditaba sentí una energía oscura abrumadora acercarse a nuestro templo.

[…]

Exactamente, sois muy listos. Salí a la entrada del templo y a lo lejos puede ver a un Zed adulto con un ejército de ninjas tras de sí, vestidos de negro y rojo, al igual que él. Se sorprendió al verme ahí, esperándoles, como si fueran nuestros invitados. Una vez le tuve delante me arrodillé ante él y deje mi espada en el suelo.

" _Perdóname Zed. Sé que no he sido un buen maestro y que te he fallado como tal. El día en que te desterré te condene a las sombras y la oscuridad en cuando debí guiarte por el camino de equilibrio."_ Le dije arrepentido. _"No soy quien para pedirte esto pero te imploro que entres al templo y destruyas esa caja maldita. Así podrás llevar a tus seguidores por el camino del equilibrio tal y como debí hacer contigo."_

Zed no articulo ninguna palabra. Me levanté del suelo y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la zona sellada para que destruyera la caja. Hacía años que no entraba en esa sala y seguía como el primer día. Nos acercamos al pedestal donde estaba dicho objeto. Le di mi espada a Zed para que acabara con aquel objeto demoniaco. Subió las escaleras y empuño mi espada con fuerza. Por fin seria libre de todas esas sombras a las que le condene. Pero algo no salió como esperaba. Zed no atravesó la caja. No consigo recordar con exactitud lo que pasó, solo recuerdo un grito de dolor de Zed. Intento acercarme a él para ver como está. Este se gira hacia mí con un brillo rojo como la sangre en sus ojos y empuña mi propia espada hacia mí.

Imagino que los momentos antes de morir suelen ser algo confusos porque no encuentro otra explicación para eso. Aunque puede que también sea por la vejez…

[…]

¿Que si sé que es lo que estará pasando ahora mismo? Creo que no es difícil de imaginar…Zed acabara con todo aquel que se le ponga por delante. Solo espero que Shen sea capaz de guiarles a todos ahora que no estoy yo ahí.

Por mi culpa, toda la Orden desaparecerá tal y como la conocimos y todo porque una mañana de primavera no supe ser un buen maestro…

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer one-shot en el que he intentado reflejar la culpa que siente este maestro por no actuar como debia XD (Espero que me haya salido bien...)

Espero vuestras opiniones, tanto positivas como negativas.

Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima! :D

Pd: Si hay algun fallo gramatical espero que me perdoneis, no he podido revisarlo bien xd


End file.
